Marriages and Love
by AliceRulesMyWorld
Summary: It wasn't fair. The ministry told her to get married so she fell in love. And then she found her Prince Charming.
1. Chapter 1

It could be worse, she reminds herself. It could be a stranger, or someone she knows she can never be happy with; it could even be someone who still holds the archaic beliefs about muggleborns. If the ministry were going to force her to marry, she could certainly do worse than Fred Weasley. She rests her head in her hands, pressing the heels tightly to her eyes.

The ministry just couldn't _do_ this, could they?

Requiring them to marry within the month, reproduce within the year, never spend more than a week in separate residences _and_ their rings would be charmed, so as to inform the ministry of any untoward conduct between two people not matched. And they wanted the wizarding world to calmly ACCEPT THIS?!

"Hermione." Well, apparently Fred had.

"Fred."

There was an awkward silence before they both said, "I'm sorry."

They laughed uncomfortable and then Hermione insisted on going first. "This is not ideal," she began, choosing her words carefully, "and I am probably not your first choice. We should, however, acknowledge that we both could've done worse and that at least we have a basis to work from. I don't expect you to fall in love with me, but we should try to be friends. I find you attractive, so as long as we get you a lust potion the sex won't be an issue. It sucks, but we will deal." She offered a smile.

"Right, my turn." He muttered. "I'm going to preface this by saying you're also attractive, so no the sex won't be a problem. And yes, we already have a friendship to work from. I think we're going to be okay. I mean, it's not the worst case scenario to live with a close friend forever, and besides they may repeal the law and if we want we can divorce and remarry and remain friends."

Thank Merlin they were on the same page. 

**FRED POV**

He had made a mistake. He had heard from Ron about the extent of Hermione's physical experience and didn't want to go from 0-60 in ten seconds, so to speak. He'd meant to ease her into it, get her comfortable around him, get her comfortable with touch in general

He began to think about what he'd said to her, and the implication that he only wanted to be friends and, as he'd said, that wouldn't be the end of the world. However, he wanted to be in love with his wife and perhaps this would be in the incorrect order, but he had to try. That wasn't quite right. He had to tell Hermione that he wanted to try and go from there. Hermione, being the hopeless romantic he suspects her of being, would want to be in love with the man she was to marry.

In the meantime, he would investigate a little bit about her. He snuck into the room she shared with Ginny and snooped as best he could without touching things. He could see a worn and well-loved copy of a muggle book on her bed. _Pride and Prejudice, _which sounded interesting. On the other hand, hadn't she had enough prejudice to last her a life-time. He would file that away to ask at a later date. She was also, it appeared, exceptionally tidy. Her half of the room and Ginny's half of the room split almost exactly down the middle; one side was a disaster, the other was almost too clean.

He ran a hand through his hair as he continued to survey the room. Some sort of muggle make-up sat on her night stand. It was skin-colored but Hermione didn't _wear_ makeup. Then he remembered what Harry had told him in confidence. Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix, the scar, the word Mudblood. Ironically, it was a title Hermione had come to be proud of. Despite Harry's hero complex and Ron's loyalty, Hermione was certainly the bravest of the three. It was a tough call and a close match but in the end, it was Hermione. Not to mention, she always was the brains of the operation among those three-and she'd saved his life.

But Fred admired them all.

Yes, _Potterwatch_, had been daring and a thrill. But they weren't enemies of the ministry; they weren't in the open, hunting pieces of Voldemort's sodding _soul_. That and they didn't break into a Gringott's vault and fly out on a dragon, nor did they enter the ministry knowing full well the bounty on their heads. It was daring, but it wasn't necessarily _brave_.

Perhaps the reason he hadn't done any of those things was that his Gryffindor courage had been saving itself for this moment, for this event. Hermione was kind enough that if he wanted to try developing a real relationship with her she would try. As a side bonus, Hermione Granger didn't fail. There was however, the niggling at the back of his mind reminding him that she's also kind enough to say, "Let's not," and let you think—make you think— it was your idea to begin with.

As soon as he get back to The Burrow, he decided, he'd man up.

Tomorrow.

First thing.

He swears.


	2. Chapter 2

_Knock, knock_

Odd, she thinks. Ginny would simply burst in and it's too early to be Ron and Harry. "Come in." she calls softly, assuming if they knocked they probably weren't a stray death eater. She shakes her head at herself. For a moment she'd forgotten about her fiancée! "Hi Fred. How are you? Sleep well?"

"I did, actually. Only woke up once." She assumes this is progress, but says nothing, just continues to rub concealer over her arm.

"Hermione," he hesitates, "if you don't mind that word…well, why do you hide the scar?" He hoped he hadn't crossed a line with such a personal question.

"It makes people uncomfortable," she gives him a smile. "Half know the truth, and feel bad for me. Half think it's scarification, and start judging. No one says anything, but when my left arm comes into view the wall behind me suddenly becomes very, very interesting. Or sometimes they can't look away." She adds, thoughtfully. "It's the elephant in the room as is, but at least they don't have to see it."

"Elephant in the room? You have a pet elephant? That's cool. I want to see!"

"It's a muggle expression, Fred." She stifles a laugh, not wanting to make him feel stupid.

"Oh." Although evidently he already does.

"I do not possess an elephant, but if I did, I'd let you take him for his walks." He nods vigorously causing a giggle to escape her.

"Anyway, I wanted to say," he bit his lip, "the thing is, I always wanted to get married. To a girl I loved. I'm not quite ready to give up on that dream so, um…wanna fall in love?"

She thinks about it, starts pacing, sits, paces again and finally answers. "I can't promise that I'll fall in love with you, and I can't promise that you'll fall in love with me but it _does_ seem a pity not to try."

He shuffles his feet, "Pick you up at seven?"

She nods, "What should I wear?"

"Ginny knows I'm taking you on a date. Do you think you get a choice?" He chuckles, adds a farewell and apparates back to his flat.

"Hermione!" Ginny calls, busting through the door.

She sighs.

"Try this one."

"No."

"This?"

"Ginny!" she said, outraged. "You wore that the night you and Harry first had sex which is NOT the plan here!"

"Add a couple inches on the neck and hem then. It'll be great. Bye!"

The date was perfectly charming but Hermione couldn't help but remember some of what she'd heard in school. He did make really good dates, and he was a good kisser and good in bed.

But he was dangerously possessive.

Hermione didn't particularly care for that rumoured trait. If she wanted to have male friends and spend time with them then she would. Besides, the law would keep her faithful. Harry had managed to get his hands on a full, all-inclusive copy. It was devastating, but both Mr. Weasley and Percy had assured her that before it was amended the law was far worse. Wives were bought for one thing and there was a clause stating that a man had a right to his witch's body at any time. Both things had been eliminated, fortunately. According to Harry, that had been the work of Kingsley and one department. They'd also convinced the Wizengamot to add a clause that divorce be permissible if there was proof of abuse. It only applied to physical abuse but it was better than nothing. Lacking manpower, they'd had no choice but to pick their battles.

She was happy that things had worked out for the best for her loved ones and certain elements to the law were no longer in play, but it wasn't fair. The law explicitly stated children would be required. That meant edited clause or no edited clause, she still had to give her body to a man she hadn't chosen. It made it better that she knew him and knew he would be gentle with her. It helped that he was a good man. It helped that he was a friend. It helped that the crush she'd harboured in third year was resurfacing and that she didn't think she'd mind shagging him all that much.

As he looked at her, he thought the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione bounces around the store, a smile on her face, excited at all the activity in Diagon Alley.

Seamus caught her eye by waving. "Hermione!"

"Seamus," she called back, "how are you?"

She gave him a quick hug. "How've you been?" She smiled warmly, then frowned when Fred slammed the door to the back room.

"I've been great! How are you?"

She laughed nervously, "adjusting. It's hard. I spent seven years fighting for my life and now, no one is making the same attempt, but I do have to get married." She shook her head. "It's…I don't know. Like, I've already done my part, and it's unfair that now I have to help raise the population, _too_."

"I know exactly what you mean, but I was supposed to meet Parvati." He smiled apologetically.

She smiled, shrugged and bounced up the steps after Fred. She walked in to find him in the kitchen, jaw clenched. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled, forcibly relaxing his jaw. "Listen, Hermione. I know the ministry is _forcing_ us to do this, and it's not _nearly_ as romantic as it could be, but…"

He dropped to one knee and smiled. "Miss Granger, you must allow me to tell you how ardently I love and admire you." Her face lit-up. He was proposing to her via quoting her favorite EVER book and movie.

Too perfect.

"You are strong and beautiful and I'm glad I was matched with you. Will you marry me?"

Touched that he had bothered to propose, when they both already knew they were getting married, she didn't even hesitate. "Yes."

He hugged her and she inhaled his scent of lemon. On impulse, she kissed him.

After a few minutes she broke away. "George is stuck on the self-writing love letters. I'm going to go help him," and she skipped away.

He couldn't help but to watch her go, a smile on his face. _Did_ he love her? He liked her a lot, and he wanted to be romantic for her, but had he given her to wrong idea? Or did he really love her? Unsure, he ran a hand through his hair. George walked in as Fred sighed.

"Hermione has completely taken over the project. She'll have it figured out by the end of the day."

Fred checked his watch, "She's only got 45 minutes left. You really think she can do it?"

George snorted, "Have you met the woman?"

"Once or twice."

George grinned. "Speaking of which, she's sporting a brand new ring on her finger. Know anything about that?"

"I might do."

"You poor sod. You're in love with her."

Fred smiled softly. "I 'm starting to think I am. Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

**It's short. I know. It's kind of like paying five dollars on a bill.**

**I am claiming intent to continue.**

Hermione stomped, somewhat childishly. "Godammit!"

Hermione considered charm work to be possibly her best subject. "Think, Granger." First, the ink needs to appear on its own, so she needed need to…cast a consciousness on the paper? Or copy someone's consciousness to cast onto the paper?

Neither. Like the Marauders Map, she needed it connected to something sentient. She smiled.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

"Hello, fair Hermione." Fred started.

"Will you be gracing us with your presence tonight?"

She hesitated, biting her lip. "Oh, umm…"

"It's a simple question, Mione." George said, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Obnoxiously, her fiancée—no husband—chimed in with, "Would you like to stay forever?" She couldn't help but laugh at that—she doubted they knew what they'd just done to make her laugh like that. She laughed harder.

"Oh, wait." George said. "You guys eloped."

"So she _is_ staying forever!" finished Fred.

"Yes, but your mother is going to go ballistic when you tell her. And don't leave out the bit where it was _your_ idea." He began to protest as she raised a hand. "I still don't know how you roped me into it or tricked me into it or whatever, but _you_ are taking full responsibility for it." With that, she flounced off to her and Fred's room, leaving Fred slightly stricken. "I have to face Mum." George sympathized with him. "Sorry, mate, but yeah." He clapped Fred on the shoulder but it wasn't comforting at all. Head in his hands, he groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is just something that needs to happen to get from point A to B, and we all know Hermione says things she doesn't mean when she's majorly angry.**

"Want to go to the Leaky Cauldron?" Fred blurted out of nowhere.

"Sure." It's a bit late for lunch, but it hardly matters to Hermione. He's trying.

As it turns out, leaving was the worst idea. Ever.

"Mudblood!" Came the voice of Pansy Parkinson. "Are you enjoying being someone else's property? That big old war and you're still beneath of us purebloods."

"Shove it, Parkinson." Fred growled, "Come on, Hermione." She grabbed his hand, staying his movement.

"What," she said venomously, "are you talking about?"

Pansy laughed with glee, clapping her hands like a child. "Didn't he _tell_ you?"

"Tell me what? Fred?"

"He's a pureblood, Granger, and you're a mudblood. That means…"

Draco interrupted. "Put your words away, Pansy. Blood supremacy's not even a thing anymore."

Hermione was momentarily confused at his kindness and, to return the gesture gave him a warm smile and said, "thank you for the intervention…Draco." She turned back, narrowing her eyes. "But I want to know what Pansy's talking about."

"You're _his_ now."

"Yes, and he's mine."

"Actually, Granger, er, Hermione. Marriage laws are old. Archaic," Malfoy explained, "by marrying a pureblood…I'm sorry, Hermione" he continued grimly, "but basically, think of it as being a muggle woman in the 1800s. Pansy's not being figurative or romantic. Technically, by law, _you_ are _his_. "

"You didn't tell me," she accused Fred. "Why?"

"That's not how I want this to be." He answered. "You're not my property so would good would it be to explain that legally…that the old ways say differently?"

"I'm your _wife_, Fred. The good it is would be that you're being completely open with me. That's something I need to know."

"I didn't think it would be an issue, and I am so sorry that I didn't tell you."

But Hermione was already spitting mad. "You. Lied. Did you think it would be _handy_? That you could just pull that card whenever you were mad? Does rule of thumb exist, too, and you were planning to use that, and then _laugh_ if I reported it, because you're allowed to by _law_? This way, what, my body _belongs _to you and since you _own_ me you don't _have_ to explain that. "

"Please, I just didn't think-"

"That much is obvious," she snapped. "I'm going to stay somewhere else for a while." She apparated away and though both Fred and Malfoy tried to grab her, they weren't quick enough.

"Sorry, mate." Malfoy said to Fred.

Pansy laughed and laughed.


End file.
